Fire emblem oneshots
by thedarksniper
Summary: My first attempts at pairing characters with IkexLethe up first. All suggestions welcome!
1. IkexLethe

**I've been sick lately and have massive writers block, so instead of working on Fall of Altea like I should, I wrote my very first one-shot! This is my favorite pairing from any game, any story, any show, ever. That probably means I didn't do it justice but I can always write more i guess…IkexLethe OTP for the win!**

The long battle with the goddess Ashera had finally been won. Ike had managed to use Yune's power of chaos to defeat the goddess of order. Yune had left them with the promise that she would do her best to reconcile with the long-sleeping goddess and help make the world a place where beorc and laguz could live together happily. For all intents and purposes, the world had been saved.

So why did feel so empty? Lethe had been one of those to climb the Tower of Guidance and had fought beside Ike for most of the climb. Despite the danger she had never been worried, confident in both her own abilities and her partners. Her confidence had never wavered until now, when they were finally out. _I'll be going back to Gallia with Lyre soon,_ she thought. _So why do I feel like this? _In the back of her mind, she knew why. It was Ike.

The hero of the Mad King's War would be going back to Crimea with his mercenary crew. He had probably forgotten all about her offer at the end of the Mad King's War, when she had told him to come to Gallia if he ever wanted. Disappointment, a feeling she was unused to feeling, filled her and she shook her head angrily. _Me, fall for a beorc? There's no way!_ But she hadn't been able to shake this feeling. Mordecai had been the one to place a name to the feeling after Gallia had officially entered the War of the Goddess.

_"__Hmmm…you only feel this around Commander Ike, yes?" Mordecai asked in his deep, rumbling voice. He was the one she always turned to for answers concerning matters like this._

_"__Yes," she answered despite her embarrassment at asking a subordinate for help. "What is this? I can't afford to have any distractions if we are to return our people to normal."_

_He thought for a little while before answering slowly, "Perhaps you are in love with Ike," he said bluntly._

_"__Never!" she answered vehemently. "I would never fall for a hu-…beorc."_

_"__You trust Ike, no?" he rumbled. Lethe nodded grudgingly and Mordecai continued. "I not the smartest about these things, but maybe you are in love. Perhaps not."_

_Lethe just thanked him and turned to leave, regretting her outburst. She left to hunt and clear her head. As she broke the neck of a deer, she was finally forced to admit to herself that maybe she had fallen for the Crimean general._

"Lethe!" A voice snapped her out of her memories as she turned towards the sound. Ike was walking towards her with a worried expression on his face. "Hey, are you alright? You've been standing there for a while staring off into space. It's not like you."

She snorted to cover her embarrassment. "Of course," she said. It came out harsher than she'd intended.

"Are you sure? That was a tough battle. If you're hurt…"

"I'm fine," she snapped, cutting him off. "I'm not so easily wounded as one of your beorc females." She cringed inwardly at how angry she sounded, but she wasn't about to apologize. Ike just smiled.

"I know. That's one of the things I like about you."

Her heart leapt but she kept a straight face and raised an eyebrow. "One of the things?" she asked. Ike blinked as he realized what he implied.

"Well sure," he replied, very slightly red. "You fight well and I've never seen you lose your cool in any of the battles we've been in together." She started to answer with a stinging retort about how weak beorc were but Ike kept going. "In fact, I'd like to take you up on your offer if it's still open."

Now it was her turn to be confused. "What offer?" Her heart began beating faster.

"The one you made after we slew Ashnard. You offered to take me come back to Gallia with you, didn't you?"

Now her heart was really beating. _Fool! Get over yourself. He's a beorc! There's no way for it to work._ Her voice was calm as she asked, "Are you sure you can handle it? Gallia is no place for a weak-hearted beorc."

"Heh, don't worry. I think I can manage it, especially with you there." Lethe felt her tail thrash involuntarily and her heart sped up until it felt like it would burst. "Lethe, are you alright? Your tail is twitching like mad." The dumb beorc! Couldn't he see that he was making this worse on her?

"I'm fine!" she snapped. Gah, why was he so dense? "I'm not some-"

"Weak beorc woman, I know." Ike finished her sentence with a smile. "And that's good because, well, uh…" He trailed off. His face was deep red and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Ugh, how do I say this?" His usually sure voice was full of doubt.

"Ike?" Lethe's normally strong voice held just a hint of a tremor.

"Lethe, we've fought together for a long time now. I know you still don't trust beorc much but I feel like we really trust each other. I'll probably just upset you but I want you to know that…I mean I really…" He sighed angrily and said in his usual blunt voice, "By the goddess. Lethe, I've fallen in love with you."

Her eyes widened and her tail grew completely still, like she was about to pounce on prey. _He…he's fallen for me? _"What?" she hissed out loud.

"Look I know what you're thinking. I just wanted to let you know."

She flicked her tail angrily. "You're a beorc. I'm a laguz! Don't you know what happens to people who engage in unions like this?"

"Yes Lethe, I do know. The laguz parent loses their ability to transform, the beorc is shunned, and the child is a branded is an outcast to both races. But I don't care! As long as a child has parents who love them, what does it matter who they are? Besides, Yune proved that there is no law against such a thing."

"We're too different!" she hissed. "I'm a warrior of Gallia, living in the woods and hunting on my own. You're a beorc who-"

He calmly cut her off again. "Who does the same thing? I might not be able to change my form but I still know how to live off the land. I've seen the way laguz live and it's not that different from beorc. And honestly? Beorc and laguz are a lot alike. You're a lot like me.

She snarled. "You think I would give up my freedom to be one of your pretty beorc housewives? You must be crazy!" She was getting angry now, but whether it was at Ike and his still-calm tone or herself, she didn't know.

"Lethe I would never think that. I know you to well. I know you well enough to know that I've upset you. But I also know you well enough to know that you haven't answered yet. That's all I'm asking of you is an answer."

"I…" Her voice failed her. He'd pinned her down as easily as she could pin a mouse. She tried to speak but couldn't. She couldn't even meet his gaze. Finally, Ike spoke again.

"I understand. I'm sorry for bringing this up. It was a hard battle and a hard war. You must be tired so I'll let you rest." He turned to leave. He made it five feet before she found her voice again.

"Ike," she called. Her voice was little more than a whisper._ Some warrior I am._ Her pride felt like it was in tatters, but at this point she didn't care. He turned. His face was impassive but she could see the hope in his eyes. _I know you as well as you know me. Maybe…maybe this could work out after all. _She looked up and looked Ike straight in the face, purple eyes to blue. "It goes against everything I have ever known, everything I have ever thought. I hated beorc more than anything and wouldn't have cared if they all died. You were the first beorc to gain my trust." She flicked her tai. "And you are the only living being, outside of Lyre, that I can say that I love."

Ike was completely still, his arms held rigidly at his sides. Suddenly he surged forward and, grabbing Lethe in a huge bear hug, lifted her in the air as he laughed loud enough to draw stares. "What are you doing?" Lethe yelled. Her voice was irritated but the joy she felt inside was evident.

Ike set her down grinning. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I got a little excited."

"I noticed," she said sharply. Secretly, she liked this side of Ike, the side he only showed to those he cared about. Even then it was never in wartime. Her face softened and she allowed herself to get wrapped in his arms again, despite the people staring at them. Her pride would never have allowed her to do something like this. _I have something new to be proud of. I can be proud of us._ Her tail curled around her lovers's legs and she make a sound almost like a purr. _Perhaps we are more alike than I thought. _She smiled into Ike's chest. _You really are a lot like me._

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what ya think and feel free to suggest pairings from any FE game, not just Radiant Dawn and Path of Radiance. The more I do the better I (probably) get.**


	2. KrisxKatarina

**I'm back! This is my first actual writing in forever and a day (I've been planning some things but that barely counts) so I'm still shaking the rust off. Kris and Katarina have a picnic because it's the only thing I can think of and picnics are great.**

* * *

><p>The young king of Altea walked out of the throne room with his Royal Guard behind him. "Well Kris, that should do for today. How about you take the rest of today for yourself?" Marth asked. They had been working on defense plans for the palace for most of the morning.<p>

"Are you sure Lord Marth? Is there anything else you need?"

"I'm fine Kris. Caeda and I are going out for a little while to relax. Why don't you go get something to eat?"

Kris grinned. "Well I am starving. I know it's important and all, but listening to builders talk all day makes me tired."

"Go on then," Marth said laughing. "We'll be back before sundown." Kris bowed and headed towards the mess hall. Following the halls he knew like the back of his hand, it wasn't long until he reached the doors leading to his lunch. He was about to go in when a voice stopped him.

"Kris?" He turned to find Katarina coming around a corner, a book in one hand and a basket in the other.

"Katarina! How've you been?" he asked. "It's been a while since I saw you." She smiled shyly at him.

"Fine, I suppose. I've actually been looking for you." He cocked his head.

"For me? Why, what do you need?"

"Nothing, I just…I wondered if you would want to have a picnic with me." Her words were rushed and she looked at her feet as she felt her face flush.

Kris just smiled and said, "Sure! I hope you brought enough food though. I'm starving."

The mage looked up, suddenly excited. "Don't worry," she said. "I've got plenty. I thought we could go to the garden. Should we go now, then?" Kris nodded and she quickly led the way out to the castle garden. The garden had a large central clearing surrounded by clusters of short, leafy trees that provided privacy from the rooms overlooking the area. Various flowers grew between the trees and into the clearing, providing patches of bright color.

"This seems like a good spot," Katarina said. She took the blanket off her basket and laid it on the ground. Kris took the basket from her and set it down as well.

"Feels like you brought plenty of food," he joked. Katarina let out a small laugh as they sat across from each other. She began pulling food from the basket and laying it out between them. Kris's eyes widened as he saw her set out various meats along with fruits and some water.

"Well don't just look at it. Let's eat." Neither spoke for the next few minutes as they both ate. Kris began wolfing down everything in front of him, much to her amazement. Soon, only scraps were left.

"That was great Katarina! Thanks!" She dipped her head but didn't speak. They sat quietly for a while until Kris spoke up again. "So how have you really been?" he asked softly. Katarina looked up, surprised. "I know things haven't been easy after everything that happened."

Her face felt warm as she replied. "Oh, um… I've been helping out as much as I can but, well, people still don't trust me. I-I understand why but…" She trailed off. "I've been helping in the library lately, moving books and things like that. It's been nice," she said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm glad you've been helping out," Kris said, his voice soft. "I know it's hard but keep working hard. Eventually people will trust you again." At Katarina's sad nod, he put a hand on her shoulder. "King Marth already trusts you. I do too for that matter." His kind smile made her heart speed up and she looked away quickly.

"Um, Kris?" He cocked his head at her. "Why do you…why are you so nice to me? All I did was hurt you."

Kris leaned back confused. "We're friends aren't we?" he asked. Katarina started to speak but he cut her off. "You didn't want to hurt anyone, you were forced to. You're working really hard to make up for all the things you were forced to do. And besides," he smiled at her, "we're friends right? Friends stick by each other no matter what."

Her face flushed completely red at that and she looked down at the ground again, unable to meet his eyes. "Friends…?" she whispered. The only sound was the wind as it moved through the nearby branches. "Kris?" Katarina spoke up, leaning forward.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Her voice was barely audible as she spoke again. "I love you."

"Huh?" Kris asked, confused. "What did you-umph!" He was cut off as Katarina pressed her lips against his in a kiss. She pulled back quickly, red-faced and stammering. "Katarina…?" She was looking off to the side, legs pulled up to her chest and breathing hard. "Katarina…look at me." Slowly, she turned her head forward. The sight of her red face and tear-filled eyes made his chest hurt. He scooted forward until he could pull her into a hug. Tears hit his shoulder as she cried against him. She cried for a long time until Kris said, "Why are you crying?" She picked her head up and he put his forehead against hers. "I love you too," he said, giving her the smile she'd come to love so much in the brief time they'd been trainees together.

"You…you do?" she breathed. He nodded.

"Of course I do. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. Just like I am for King Marth." She looked at him oddly. "Well," he corrected himself, "maybe a little differently." Katarina let out a little laugh and nestled into him again. They stayed like that until, eventually, Katarina sat back up.

"I need to get back to the library," she said.

"Are you alright? Do you need to...lay down or sleep or...I don't know." She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm alright now. I can't make the others do all the work. Will I see you later?"

Kris nodded. "Of course. You go, I'll get this stuff." Katarina nodded and waved as she left, leaving Kris confused. "What just happened?" he asked himself. He felt himself smiling widely as he picked up the remains of their lunch. "Ah well. That wasn't the way I planned it but it all worked out in the end." When he met with Marth that night to check in, he still couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go EveBlaze. I hope you liked it. If it's not great its probably because I'm out of practice. Review, suggest, and all that stuff. Since I'm off for Christmas I should have more time to upload and get better.<strong>


	3. IkexLethe 2

**Merry Christmas! (if you're not into Christmas then insert the holiday of your choice here). I finally got something else done so think of it as a present...or don't! Whatever floats your boat. More IkexLethe because I like it and the idea came to me.**

"Lethe? Are you here?" Ike had been walking the halls of the Crimean castle trying to find his lover for the past few hours. So far, he'd had absolutely no luck and had only succeeded in getting himself lost. _Damn, _he thought, _Why do nobles need all this space? How do they avoid getting lost? _He huffed in exasperation only to turn around at the sound of his sister's voice.

"Ike? Are you lost again?" Mist grinned up at him slyly. "Honestly, what am I supposed to do with you? I'm don't know how you got Lethe to agree to be with you when you can't even find your way around a castle."

Ike just huffed again. "Have you seen her? I've been trying to find her all day. I like Elincia and all, but I'm tired of dealing with these nobles again. It's time we left."

"Oh honestly Ike. Can't you just relax for once?" Mist shook her head. "You two will be able to leave for Gallia soon so calm down." Ike still looked irritated so Mist continued. "I saw Lethe in the courtyard earlier. Can you get there by yourself?"

"Thanks Mist, I'll be fine." Ike walked off past his sister to go find his new love but Mist wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Behave yourself Ike. I'm not ready to be an aunt yet!" She laughed as Ike just shook his head and kept walking.

The mercenary lengthened his stride as he walked through the wide halls of the palace. After several minutes he made it to the courtyard to see an orange-haired cat sitting on a low wall with a knife in one hand and a half-eaten apple in the other. She flicked her ears at him as he called out a greeting. "Do you always get up this late?" she asked, slicing off a bite of fruit.

"I would have found you sooner if it weren't for all these blasted hallways," he answered with a grimace. He snatched the fruit from her and put it in her mouth before she could retaliate.

"Honestly," she snorted, "if you're going to live in Gallia you're going to have to learn how to navigate."

"I know to how get around outside," he said, feigning indignation. "I just can't tell one hall from another in this place." Lethe shook her head in exasperation but said nothing. They sat together for a time as Lethe finished eating. "Have you heard anything from Caineghis yet?" he asked after she'd cleaned and put away her knife.

Lethe nodded. "He said he would set aside a house near the border if we wanted, or one more near the palace. Whichever we preferred, we would get." Ike grunted in acknowledgement. "Do you have anything you need to do today?" she asked.

"Not really. Why, what'd you have in mind?" Ike looked at her curiously.

"All this sitting around has made me restless. Would you like to spar?"

Ike grinned. "By spar, do you mean fighting practice or something else?"

Lethe's ears went back but she mostly kept calm as she answered. "Of course I mean fighting practice, idiot." Her tail flicked in irritation.

Ike just laughed. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Apparently Yune was able to talk some sense into Ashera since you can still shift after the other night. And besides, when you shift, you are a big-." A hand hitting the side of his head made him stop.

"Idiot!" Lethe hissed, jumping up. Her red face and the way her ears were laid back betrayed her embarrassment. "If someone hears you-"

"Nobody's around," Ike said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Besides, I was just teasing you."

"Well next time, don't," she spat as she shrugged him off. She stepped away a few paces before turning her head back to look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Although if you beat me," she said slyly, "perhaps we could figure something out."

Ike was shocked at her sudden change in behavior but shrugged it off quickly and grinned at her. "Well I've never been one to turn down a challenge," he stated boldly. "I won't be holding back though."

"Oh don't worry," the cat girl said as her form began to elongate into that of her beast form. "I won't be either."

Ike drew his sword. "I guess we have a deal then." He assumed a ready stance and squared off against his lover.

Later that night, Queen Elincia held a small dinner with the members of the Greil Mercenaries, Lethe, and Mordecai, who would be returning to Gallia the next day. Boyd, who was sitting next to his new wife, was the first to notice when Ike and Lethe appeared at the table. "Hey, Boss! What took you…" He trailed off. "Geez, what happened to you? You look like you've both been through another war!" Ike grinned sheepishly while Lethe's tail flicked irritably.

"We decided to spar a little bit and lost track of time," he said.

"So you two had to beat yourselves up in the process?" Titania scolded. "Honestly, Ike. The queen is giving us a place to stay for the time being. You could at least try to be on time."

"Please, Titania; it's fine. They meant no harm and they're here now," she said gently. "Please, eat." She smiled at Ike and Lethe. "You must be starving."

They thanked her and moved to sit down; Ike at the opposite end from Elincia and Lethe to his right. They sat gingerly and didn't speak much except when spoken to. Eventually, the meal ended and they moved to leave. Mist caught up to them as they were walking out.

"Lethe, can I speak to Ike please?" she asked. Lethe consented and allowed her to pull Ike to the side. "Are you two alright?" Worry was evident in her voice. "Were you attacked by someone? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine. I just forgot how hard Lethe could hit when she wants to. We made a bet and our match might have gotten out of hand." His tone was light but did little to ease his sister's fears.

"Will you two please be more careful? I don't want you to hurt yourselves when I'm not there to fix you up."

Ike put his arm around her shoulders. "Sure Mist. She is a laguz though. They're a tough group."

"I know," she said with a small smile. "Just make sure you two don't kill each other. It was bad enough watching you and Mia spar."

"I know, we'll be fine. Now I'm going to bed." They said their farewells and Ike made his way to his room to find a cat girl standing outside his door. "So have you realized I won yet?" he asked with a grin.

"Hardly," she snorted. She folded her arms looked around to make sure nobody was around before looking at the ground. "I just thought I should tell you to…sleep well."

Ike gently pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks. You sleep well too." He let her go and started into his room before turning back to her. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Even after having slept together before, it was still hard for Lethe to stay with him all night. She seemed to think it would make her seem weak, although she was slowly changing that stance.

"I suppose that would be fine," she said blushing slightly. "If you try anything tonight-"

"Don't worry about that," Ike said with a quiet laugh. "I'm still to sore from earlier to do anything but sleep." Lethe nodded curtly before following him into the room. Lethe waited as Ike took off his day-clothes and got into bed before curling up next to him. They both rolled over so they could face each other.

"Well…goodnight." Lethe's face was still red but she managed to meet his eyes.

"Heh. Goodnight Lethe." He brushed her hair back a bit. "I love you."

"I…love you too." The two of them stayed like that, Lethe curled up against Ike with one of his arms draped over her, until they finally fell asleep.

**You know the drill; review, suggest, you get the idea. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
